Electronic devices are being developed into multimedia devices for providing various services such as voice and video call functions, information input and output functions, and data transmission and reception.
An electronic device is equipped with a battery having limited capacity to facilitate portability, and is recently equipped with a touch screen. Therefore, a technique for controlling power consumption becomes important.
Accordingly, manufacturers of the electronic device use a method for decreasing a clock of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) to decrease power consumption of the electronic device, or for decreasing brightness of a touch screen, or for decreasing a frame rate.